conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Terwene/eo
English•Español•Esperanto La hispana kaj esperanta versioj ne estas ĝisdatigitaj 'Klasigo' Terwene estas IHL (Internacia Helpa Lingvo) bazita je Esperanta gramatiko (kun ĉina influo), sed kun vortoj prenitaj ĉefe el la kvin plej grandaj lingvoj de la mondo: la ĉina, la angla, la hispana, la hinda, kaj la araba. Ĝi estas a posteriori ''aglutina SVO lingvo, kvankam iomete pli proksima al izolaj lingvoj ol Esperanto. 'Fonologio' Terwene uzas ĉiujn literojn de la baza latina alfabeto krom j, q, v, kaj z. La akcento estas egala al tiu de Esperanto, ĝi estas en la antaŭlasta silabo. 'Konsonantoj' 'Vokaloj' 'Skriba Sistemo' '''Fonotaktiko' Vortoj povas fini per vokaloj, duonvokaloj aŭ la sekvaj konsonantoj: d, f, h, l, m, n, r, s, x. ''Radikoj devas ne fini per pli ol du konsonantoj. Vortoj devas ne enhavi konsonantgrupojn el pli ol du konsonantoj (krom duonvokaloj). Ĉiu duonvokalo apartenas al unu vokalo, kaj du duonvokaloj ne povas aparteni al la sama vokalo. Oni devas eviti ke voĉaj kaj senvoĉaj konsonantoj estu tro proksime en la sama vorto (ekzemple la vorto "e'kz'emplo" en Esperanto). '''Permesataj konsonantgrupoj:' Permesataj diftongoj: 'Gramatiko' 'Pronomoj' En la tria persono ne estas distingo laŭ sekso, sed estas distingo inter homoj kaj nehomoj (simile al Esperanto). Oni povas ankaŭ uzi la homan singularan pronomon por bestoj aŭ aliaj aferoj pro poeziaj aŭ stilaj kialoj. Pluralaj pronomoj estas kreitaj aldonante la finaĵon -su (mi decidis ne uzi nur la normalan pluralan finaĵon -s, ĉar la finaĵo je s kreas misprononceblecon ĉe kelkaj verboj kiuj komencas per s, kaj ili estas tro similaj al la singularaj pronomoj, kaŭzante ke, ekzemple, "mis swan" sonu tro simila al "mi swan"). "Mi" venas el ĉiuj Hind-Eŭropaj lingvoj kie ĝi aperas, ekzemple la hispana, la angla, la itala, ktp. "Tu" venas el la hispana, sed ĝi ankaŭ aperas en pluraj Eŭropaj lingvoj kiel la itala "tu" aŭ la germana "du". "Hi" venas el la angla "he" (li) kaj el la araba "hi" (ŝi). 'Substantivoj' Normalaj substantivoj finiĝas je -e en singulara formo. La plurala formo estas farita aldonante -s. Krom tio, substantivoj ne ŝanĝas, ne ekzistas kazoj, sed oni povas kombini radikojn por krei novajn vortojn. 'Verboj' Verboj finiĝas je -ar en infinitivo, oni anstataŭas ĝin per aliaj finaĵoj laŭ tempo kaj moduso. Ekzistas kvin tre gravaj sufiksoj por verboj (rilataj al la Esperantaj -iĝ-, -ig-, ek- kaj -ad-), kiuj permesas la kreadon de multaj kaj diversaj verboj el nur kelkaj bazaj radikoj: * '-ad- '''donas al la verbo plian daŭron; se la verbo signifas ekan agon, la sufikso igas ĝin signifi la rezulton de tiu agi. Ekzemple: ** kahar = diri ➜ kahadar = paroli ** har = havi ➜ hadar = posedi ** bisar = vidi ➜ bisadar = rigardi * '-ek- donas al la verbo ekan signifon, aŭ la komenco de ago: ** ranar = kuri ➜ ranekar = ekkuri ** siar = scii ➜ siekar = lerni (komenci scii) ** karar = fari ➜ karekar = ekfari ** har = havi ➜ hekar = akiri, ekhavi ** dormar = dormi ➜ dormekar = ekdormi ** sitar = sidi ➜ sitekar = sidiĝi * '-end-' donas al la verbo la signifon de la fino de ago: ** canar = iri ➜ canendar = alveni ** dormar = dormi ➜ dormendar = vekiĝi * '''-if- '''makes the verb transitive if it wasn't, else it makes it "to cause someone do X-action" ** dormekar = ekdormi ➜ dormekifar = ekdormigi ** dormendar = vekiĝi ➜ dormendifar = veki ** ekar = komenciĝi ➜ ekifar = komenci ** folar = fali ➜ folifar = faligi * -'''os- '''nur estas uzata por transitivaj aŭ nerefleksivaj verboj, kaj ĝi igas ilin netransitivaj aŭ refleksivaj: ** teycar = teni ➜ teycosar = teni sin ** teycekar = ekteni ➜ teycekosar = ekteni sin '''La kondiĉa moduso Tiu ĉi moduso havas du finaĵoj: -em por la pasinteca formo kaj -ol por la nuntempeca/estonteca formo. En Esperanto ambaŭ signifoj uzas us-verbojn, sed ofte oni uzas la formon "estus -inta" por klarigi ke temas pri la pasinteca formo. Nuntempa: * Si mi si'ol' xeno, mi labor'ol' = Se mi scius kiel, mi laborus Pasinteca: * Si mi si'em '''xeno, mi labor'em''' = Se mi estus sciinta, mi estus laborinta Tamen, tre ofte oni uzas tiun pasintecan kondiĉan moduson en aliaj lingvoj por esprimi, ke io povis aŭ devis esti farita, sed ne estis (en Esperanto, kelkaj homoj uzas "povintus" kaj "devintus" por tiuj signifoj). En tiuj ĉi okazoj, Terwene ofte uzas la simplan pasintecon se la kuntekso ne kreas miskomprenojn. * Mi pixw'el' no mancar so, tan mi karel = Mi devintus ne manĝi ĝin, sed mi ne faris (=devis) * Mi abl'el' ranar, tan mi no karel = Mi povintus kuri, sed mi ne faris (=povis) Participoj La aktiva participo estas nur unu kaj oni kreas ĝin per la sufikso -ant-. La pasiva participo simile estas kreata per la sufikso -ed-. (Noto ke, kvankam mi uzas la Esperantajn -ant- kaj -at- por la tradukoj, en Terwene ne tiom gravas la tempa diferenco, do laŭ kunteksto oni povas traduki per -int-, -ont-, -it-, ktp.). Ĉiuj ekzemploj: * -ant-: ** -an: Mi swan mancanta mafes = Mi estas manĝanta pomojn ** -el: Mi swel mancanta mafes = Mi estis manĝanta pomojn ** -on: Mi swon mancanta mafes = Mi estos manĝanta pomojn ** -ol: Mi swod mancanta mafes = Mi estus manĝanta pomojn ** -em: Mi swem mancanta mafes = Mi estus estinta manĝanta pomojn ** -ay: Hi bolan ke mi sway mancanta mafes = Ri volas ke mi estu manĝanta pomojn * -ed-: la signifo povas ŝanĝi inter nuntempo kaj pasinteco laŭ la verbo kaj la kunteksto. Ekezemple, se iu homo estas "konata", ri estas konata en la nuntempo, ne en la pasinteco; sed se manĝaĵo povas esti "manĝita" (oni jam manĝis ĝin) aŭ "manĝata" (oni estas manĝanta ĝin nun, aŭ ĝi estas ofte manĝata, ktp.). Oni povas uzi pluraj vortoj por klarigi pri kiu senco temas, se entute necese, ekzemple per la vorto "hoim" (nun) ** -an: Mafes swan manceda = Pomoj estas manĝitaj/ataj ** -el: Mafes swel manceda = Pomoj estis manĝitaj/ataj ** -on: Mafes swon manceda = Pomoj estos manĝitaj/ataj ** -ol: Mafes swod manceda = Pomoj estus manĝitaj/ataj ** -em: Mafes swem manceda = Pomoj estus manĝitaj/ataj ** -ay: Mafes sway manceda = Pomoj estu manĝitaj/ataj Adjektivoj kaj adverboj Adjektivoj finiĝas per -a kaj adverboj per -o. Neniu nepre ricevas pluralfinaĵon. Oni povas aldoni -s al adjektivoj kiam la substantivo al kiu ĝi rilatas ne aperas en la frazo. Neniu finaĵo uzas u aŭ i tiel ke povas ekzisti radikoj kiuj finiĝas per w aŭ j sen krei problemajn kombinojn. 'Sintakso' Posedo Posedo estas montrata uzante la vorteton te, kiu venas de la ĉina vorto "de" (pinyin) kaj funkcias proksimume same por posedo (en la ĉina ĝi havas ankaŭ aliajn funkciojn), ĝi estas simila al la angla 's kaj al la uzo de la a-finaĵo en Esperanto ĉe pronomoj kaj aliaj substantivoj. Ekzemple: * Mi te awte = Mia aŭto * Hi swan Lukas te penge = Ei estas amiko de Luko * Dome swan tusu te = La domo estas via * Kitaboteke te kitabe = biblioteka libro / libro de la biblioteko * (Data) womire, xenule te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge = La viro, kies domo estas granda, estas mia amiko Demandoj La ĉu-demandoj de Esperanto funkcias tre simile en Terwene, sed en Terwene la vorteto estas ma kaj ĝi estas uzata je la fino de frazo, ne je la komenco. * Tu swan bona = Vi estas bona * Tu swan bona ma? = Ĉu vi estas bona? Ma povas esti uzata ankaŭ en neaj frazoj. * Tu no swan aytire ma? = Ĉu vi ne estas patro? Demandoj, kiuj oferas elekton inter du aŭ pli ebloj ofte uzas la vorteton "xor", kiu signifas "aŭ" sed indikas, ke oni povas elekti nur unu el la ebloj. Ekzemple: * Tu bolan kafe xor cate ma? = Ĉu vi volas kafon, aŭ teon? En tiu frazo, oni klare montras, ke oni povas elekti aŭ kafon aŭ teon, sed ne ambaŭ. Eblaj respondoj: * Ya, kafe. = Jes, kafon. * Ya, cate. = Jes, teon. * Kituta, xyexe. = Neniun, dankon Anstataŭe, se la parolanto volas doni la eblon elekti pli ol unu eblon (eĉ ĉiujn eblojn), ri devas uzi "or". Ekzemple: * Tu bolan late, sukare or otre en tu te kafe ma? = Ĉu vi volas lakton, sukeron aŭ alian aferon en via kafo? ** Ya, late. = Jes, lakton. ** No, kitute. = Ne, nenion. ** Ya, amba = Jes, ambaŭ. En Terwene ankaŭ ekzistas demandaj tabelvortoj, sed oni prefere ne ŝanĝu la vortordon kiam oni demandas per ili, ekzemple de demandovorto estas objekto, ĝi aperu en la permesataj lokoj por objektoj (poste en la artikolo oni povas legi pri tio). Ekzemple: * Tu mancan xene? = Kion vi manĝas? (Vi manĝas kion?) * Tu swan xenule te aytise? = Kies patrino vi estas? (Vi estas kies patrino?) Vortordo Baza vortordo Terwene sekvas la SVO vortordon, sed ankaŭ estas permesataj la ordoj "OSV" kaj "VSO". La tri ebloj ekzistas ĉar el la ses eblaj ordoj, oni povas permesi tri kaj ankoraŭ ne krei problemojn. Kiel unu-fraza regulo: La aĵo pli proksima al la maldekstra flanko de verbo, estas la subjekto. En SVO kaj OSV la subjekto jam estas maldekstre de la verbo, kaj en VSO, la subjekto estas pli proksime ol la objekto. SVO estis elektita ĉar ĝi estas unu el la plej oftaj kaj parolataj ordoj en la mondo, ĉiuj la angla, la hispana kaj la ĉina uzas ĉefe tiun ordon, kaj ili estas la tri plej parolataj lingvoj. Krom la ordo, nenio diferencigas subjekton de objekto, ne ekzistas la akuzativo aŭ iu ajn vorteto kiu indikas ĝin. Eĉ pronomoj restas senŝanĝe kiam ili estas objektoj: * Mi aman tu = Mi amas vin * Hi aman hi = Ri amas rin * Misu bisel hisu = Ni vidis ilin Adjektivoj kaj aliaj modifiloj Adjektivoj ofte aperas antaŭ (maldesktre de) la substantivo, sed se oni ne kreas miskomprenojn, oni povas meti ĝin post la substantivo. Kiam estas du aŭ pli adjektivoj por unu substantivo, oni povas meti ilin ambaŭ antaŭ aŭ post la substantivo, oni povas meti la substantivoj inter ilin, aŭ la vorton "he" (kaj) aŭ komo, aŭ nenio ajn. * Bela fasta womise / Womise bela fasta / Bela womise fasta / Bela he fasta womise / Womise bela he fasta = (La) rapida kaj bela virino Ĝenerale modifilojn oni metas antaŭ la modifaton. Komplementoj Komplementoj (aldonaj informoj kiujn oni prezentas per adverboj aŭ preposicioj) prefere iru post, aŭ antaŭ la ĉefa parto de la frazo (subjekto, verbo, objekto). Do ekzemple oni prefere diru: * Mi trinkan kafe en kafere / En kafere mi trinkan kafe Anstataŭ: * Mi en kafere trinkan kafe / Mi trinkan en kafere kafe Artikoloj Ne ekzistas specifa dinifita (la) aŭ nedifinita artikolo (Esperanto ankaŭ ne havas nedifinitan). Tamen, la vorto "wan" (unu) povas roli kiel nedifinita artikolo se necese, ekzemple por distingi la nombreblajn substantivojn de la nenombrebaj: * Mi mancan mafe = Mi manĝas (la) pomon (eble unu, eble pecon, eble pluraj) * Mi mancan wan mafe = Mi manĝas (unu) pomon (nur unu) * Mi mancan mafes = Mi manĝas (la) pomojn Kontraŭe, ekzistas vortoj kiuj havas nur nombrelan aŭ nenombrelan signifon, en tiaj okazoj "wan" ne estas necesa: * Mi swan wome = Mi estas (la) homo La difinita artikolo ne ekzistas ĉar ĝia uzo varius laŭ la denaska lingvo de la parolanto, ĝi ne ekzistas en tre gravaj lingvoj kiel la ĉina kaj la rusa, kaj ĝia uzo estas tre malsimila en la araba kompare al la anlga aŭ la hispana, do por simpleco Terwene ne havas ĝin. Plej ofte oni vere ne necesas ĝin, ekzemple por komparoj: ("mas" signifas "pli" kaj "mos" signifas "plej") * Mi swan mas bona ke tu = Mi estas pli bona ol vi * Mi swan mas tala ke tu = Mi estas pli alta ol vi * Hi swan mas teliga hoer = Ri estas la plej inteligenta ĉi tie * Hi swan mos bela = Ri estas la plej bela Kaj ekzistas alia maniero por diri la superlativon: * Hi swan mas lia ke tutules = Ri estas pli forta ol ĉiuj Nombroj kaj ciferoj Nombroj funkcias simile al la Esperantaj kaj la ĉinaj: * 10: deg * 20: dosdeg * 30: sandeg * 400: kwarpay * 800: copay * 9 000: naw mil * 323 456: sanpay dosdeg san mil kwarpay kwindeg low Post 999 999 ekzistas vortoj kreitaj simile al "miliono", "biliono", "triliono", ktp. sed pli regule: cifero + ilye. Terwene sekvas la "mallongan" sistemon same kiel la angla, do ĉiu nova vorto aldonas tri nulojn. Oni povas uzi aŭ ne la vorton "wan" antaŭ tiuj vortoj, sed ne antaŭ "deg", "pay" kaj "mil". Simile al Esperanto, vortoj kiel "miliono" estas substantivoj, do ili bezonas la pluralan finaĵon. * pay = cent * mil = mil * wanilye = unu miliono * dos wanilye's '= du milionoj * sif dosilye's' = sep miliardoj * sanilye = unu biliono Ankaŭ estas permesate simple legi la ciferojn por diri nombron pli facile, en la ĉina lingvo oni faras tion por aferoj kiel telefonnumeroj kaj jaroj. Oni zorgu pri la kunteksto. Ekzemple: * 1998 = wan naw naw co * 2000 = dos nul nul nul * 233445 = dos san san kwar kwar kwin Ordigaj nombroj estas kreataj aldonante -a. Aliaj finaĵoj permesas pluraj signifoj: * wana = unua * pay dosdeg coa = cent-dudek-oka * wanao = unue / en la unua loko (a + o donas tiun signifon ĉar nura o signifas grupo) * doso = duope * dego = dekope * ... La refleksiva pronomo Terwene havas la refleksivan pronomon "os", kiu estas la refleksiva pronomo por ĉiu alia gramatika persono, sed ne estas deviga. Ĝi funkcias simile al la Esperanta "si", sed ĝi ne estas deviga kaj ne nur por la tria persono. Vidu ĝiajn uzojn: * Por fari la frazon refleksiva por iu ajn gramatika persono (kvankam eblas uzi la saman subjekton dufoje por la sama signifo se la kunteksto permesas, ekzemple: mi limpan mi = mi limpan os; myawe mancifan myawe = myawe mancifan os): ** Mi limpan os = Mi purigas/banas min ** Tu mancifan os = Vi manĝigas vin mem * Por emfazi kiu estas la posedanto de io: ** Hi bisel (hi te) os te dome = Ri vidis sian propran domon ** Mi aman (mi te) os te ermise = Mi amas mian propran fratinon * Kiel la sufikso -os- menciita antaŭe por igi verbon refleksiva aŭ netransitiva. * Kiel radiko por vortfarado: ** osaxe = propraĵo ** mortar = morti; morta = morta; morte = morto; mortifar = mortigi; mortife = mortigo; ➜ osmortifar = mortigi sin; osmortife = sinmortigo Komparo * Komparativo (pli): ''' ** Hi swan mas bona ke tu = Ri estas pli bona ol vi ** Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = Ri estas malpli alta ol vi * '''Superlativo (plej): ** Hi swan mos bona inter tutules/fro Argentine/de data oge = Ri estas la plej bona el ĉiuj/el Argentino/el tiu grupo ** Hi swan kimos tala = Ri estas la malplej alta * Egaleco: Hi swan (datu) bela xeno tu = Ri estas (tiom) bela kiom vi Subordigitaj frazoj Subordigitaj frazoj uzas aŭ la xen- tabelvortojn aŭ, se neniu xen- vorto funkcias, la vorteton "ke" * La xen- tabelvortoj ofte estas uzataj ĉe la komenco de subordigita frazo, sed tio estas nur emo, ne regulo: ** Mi no sian(,) xener hi swan = Mi ne scias, kie ri estas ** Mi tafahan kos xene hi karel date = Mi komprenas, kial ri faris tion ** Hi swan wome xenule te dome swan blodala = Ri estas la homo kies domo estas ruĝa * Por unuigi frazojn, kiam la xen- tabelvortoj ne eblas, la vorteto "ke" estas uzata: ** Mi sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Mi scias, ke ri estas en sia domo ** Mi tafahan ke date no swan ibla = Mi komprenas, ke tio ne estas ebla * Por unuigi frazojn, kiam la subordigita frazo prezentas "ma"-demandon (en Esperanto oni uzus "ĉu"), la vorteto "ma" estas uzata sed ĉe la komenco de tiu frazo, ne ĉe la fino: ** Mi no siel ma hi swel en os te dome = Mi ne scias, ĉu ri estis en sia somo ** Mi kwestan ma hi kahadan Terwene = Mi demandas, ĉu ri parolas Terwene 'Leksiko' Ŝanĝado el unu vortoklaso al alia Kiam oni ŝanĝas la finaĵon de vorto, oni povas ŝanĝi la signifon el verbo al substantivo, el substantivo al adjektivo, ktp. Ni vidu tion, kio okazas al la signifo: * Adj. al verbo: la vorto ofte iĝas la transitiva verbo kiu signifas "igi ion Xadj" ** gara = varma ➜ garar = varmigi * Verbo al adj.: adjektivo por aĵoj uzataj aŭ necesaj por fari la agon de la verbo ** mancar = manĝi ➜ manca = manĝa, por manĝi, rilata al manĝado * Verbo al subs.: tiu ĉi substantivo ofte signifas la nomon de la ago de la verbo ** mancar = manĝi ➜ mance = manĝo ** dormar = dormi ➜ dorme = dormo * Subs. al verbo: tiu ĉi verbo ofte estas la ago, kiu estas farata per la substantivo ** martile = martelo➜ martilar = marteli * Adj. al subs.: la nomo de la kvalito de la adjektivo plej ofte ** bela = bela➜ bele = beleco ** kibela = malbela➜ kibele = malbeleco ** fasta = rapida ➜ faste = rapido ** ega = granda ➜ ege = grando ** tala = alta ➜ tale = alto * Subs. al adj.: ofte "rilata al Xsubs" aŭ "por Xsubs" ** cate = teo➜ cata = por teo *** cata peye = taso de teo ** myawe = kato ➜ myawa = kata Tabelvortoj Tabelvortoj (aŭ korelativoj) estas specialaj vortoj kiuj estas kreataj per kelkaj komencaĵoj kaj kelkaj finaĵoj, kaj ili estas ordigitaj en tabelo: "kos -e" kaj "-a leye" estas en la tabelo por klarigi ke ili ekzistas kaj kiel ili kreiĝas ĉar ili estas oftaj korelativoj, sed ili fakte ne estas korelativoj, sed devenaĵoj el aliaj korelativoj. La sama sistemo povas esti uzata por krei novajn korelativojn. En Esperanto la korelativoj estas apartaj radikoj, sed Terwene traktas la partoj de korelativo kiel apartaj radikoj. La specifaj vortoj por kelkaj el la horizontaj signifoj estas: * ime = momento * ere = loko * kose = kialo * xenoe = maniero * une = kvanto * ule = ulo, individuo * leye = tipo, klaso, speco Ekzemploj de korelativoj en uzo * -a ** Tu legan xena kitabe? = Kiun libron vi legas? ** Data dome swan mi te = Tiu domo estas mia ** Tu legel hoa kitabe ma? = Ĉu vi legis tiun ĉi libron? ** Tu legon soma kitabe ma? = Ĉu vi legos iun libron? ** Kituta dyere karol date = Neniu besto farus tion ** Mi legol tuta kitabe = Mi legus ĉiun libron ** Baha dyeres mancan rowe = Multaj bestoj manĝas karnon ** Kibaha kitabes swan bona = Malmultaj libroj estas bonaj ** Mi bolan otra kitabe = Mi volas alian libron ** Mi bolan legar renha kitabe = Mi volas legi iun ajn libron * -e ** Date swan xene? = Kio estas tio? ** Hoe swan awte = Ĉi tio estas aŭto ** Swan some sor tawile ma? = Ĉu estas io sur la tablo? ** Mi karel kitute! = Mi faris nenion! ** Tute swan kibona hoer = Ĉio estas malbona ĉi tie ** Mi bolan bahe = Mi volas multajn aferojn. ** Mi bolan kibahe = Mi volas malmultajn aferojn. ** Tu bolan otre ma? = Ĉu vi volas alian aferon? ** Renhe swol bona hoim = Io ajn estus bona nun * -er ** Mi te awte swan xener? = Kie estas mia aŭto? ** Mi naskel dater = Mi naskiĝis tie ** Swan pane hoer = Estas pano ĉi tie ** Mi sercenday mi te kitabe somer = Mi trovos mian libron ie ** Mi te kitabe swan kituter = Mia libro estas nenie ** Mi dormel tuter = Mi dormis ĉie ** Mi canel baher = Mi iris al multaj lokoj ** Mi ablol canar (to) kibaher = Mi povus iri al malmultaj lokoj ** Mi bolan canar otrer = Mi volas iri al alia loko ** Dormay renher = Dormu ie ajn * -im ** Misu mancon xenim? = Kiam ni manĝos? ** Mi datim siel = Tiam mi sciis ** Hocanay hoim! = Venu nun! ** Tu somim hocanel to Argentine ma? = Ĉu vi iam venis al Argentino? ** Mi kitutim dorman = Mi neniam dormas ** Mi tutim amon tu = Mi ĉiam amos vin ** Mi bahim canel (to) dater = Mi iris tien multfoje ** Mi kibahim canel (to) dater = Mi iris tien malmultfoje ** Hi canon otrim = Ŝi iros alian fojon ** Hocanay renhim = Venu ĉi tien iam ajn * kos -e ** Kos xene tusu karel date? = Kial vi faris tion? ** Kos date mi canol to Mehike = Pro tio mi irus al Meksiko ** Mi no dormel bono kos hoe = Pro ĉi tio mi ne bone dormis ** Mi kos some no sercendel mi te awte = Ial mi ne trovis mian aŭton ** Kos kitute mi karol date = Nenial mi farus tion ** Mi aman hi kos tute = Mi amas rin ĉial ** Mi aman hi kos bahe = Mi amas rin pro multaj kialoj ** Mi canol kos kibahe = Mi irus pro malmultaj kialoj ** Mi karol date kos otre, no kos date = Mi farus tion pro alia kialo, sed ne tial ** Hi mancan kos renhe = Ri manĝas ial ajn * -o ** Tusu xeno karel date? = Kiel vi faris tion? ** Hi swan dato tala xeno os te aytire = Ri estas tiel alta kiel sia parentiĉo ** Hoo oni karan keykes = Ĉi tiel oni faras kukojn ** Somo hi no tafahel = Iel ri ne komprenis ** Kituto mi karol date = Neniel mi farus tion ** Mi dormel tuto = Mi dormis en ĉiu maniero ** Mi ablan canar baho = Mi povas iri multmaniere ** Mi ablol canar kibaho = Mi povus iri malmultmaniere ** Misu ablan canar otro ma? = Ĉu ni povas iri alie? ** Tu ablan hocanar renho, tan hocanay = Vi povas veni iel ajn, sed venu * -un ** Tu mayel xenus pane? = Kiom da pano vi aĉetis? ** Mi necesan datus = Mi bezonas tiom ** Hous kafe no swan sufica = Ĉi tiom ne estas sufiĉa ** Mi necesan somus kafe = Mi bezonas iom da kafo ** Mi han kitutus kafe = Mi havas neniom da kafo ** Mi han tutus kafe = Mi havas ĉiom da la kafo ** Mi han bahus kafe = Mi havas multe da kafo ** Mi han kibahus kafe = Mi havas malmulte da kafo ** Mi han otrus kafe, no datus = Mi havas alian kvanton da kafo, ne tiom ** Mi xihwol renhus date = Mi ŝatus iom ajn da tio * -ule(s) ** Xenules swan datules? = Kiuj estas tiuj? ** Datule swan mi te erme = Tiu estas mia sahodo ** Houles swan mi te penges = Tiuj ĉi estas miaj amikoj ** Somule karel date = Iu faris tion ** Kitutule(s) karol date = Neniu farus tion ** Mi aman tutule(s) = Mi amas ĉiujn ** Bahules mancan pane = Multaj homoj manĝas panon ** Kibahules konan mi = Malmultaj homoj konas min ** Otrule hocanendel, no hi = Iu alia alvenis, ne ri ** Renhule ablan karar date = Iu ajn povas fari tion * -a leye (de) ** Tu han xena leye de awte? = Kian aŭton vi havas? ** Tu han data leye de awte ma? = Ĉu vi havas tian aŭton? ** Tu konan tuta hoa leyes de pane ma? = Ĉu vi konas ĉiun el tiuj klasoj de pano? ** Soma leyes de dyeres mancan rowe = Iaj bestoj manĝas karnon ** Mi han kituta leye de pane = Mi havas nenian panon ** Mi han tuta leye de pane = Mi havas ĉian panon ** Mi han baha leyes de cate = Mi havas multajn klasojn de pano ** Mi han kibaha leyes de kafe = Mi havas malmultajn klasojn de pano ** Mi no han data leye, tan mi han otra leye = Mi ne havas tian, sed mi havas alian klason ** Renha leye swon sufica = Ia ajn estos sufiĉa La utila vorteto "ke" "Ke" havas multajn uzojn, la plimulto estis desegnitaj por simpligi la vivon de uzantoj, foje anstataŭigante pli longajn aŭ specifajn vortojn kial ili fakte ne estas necesaj. "Ke" por komparoj Kiel montrite antaŭe, "ke" estas uzata kiel la vorto "ol" por komparoj: * Hi swan mas bona ke tu = Ri estas pli bona ol vi * Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = Ri estas malpli alta ol vi "Ke" en subordigitaj frazoj Kiel montrite antaŭe, "ke" povas esti uzita por kunigi frazojn kiam ili ne povas esti kunigitaj per xen- korelativoj: * Mi sian ke hi swan en os te dome = Mi scias, ke ri estas en sia domo * Mi tafahan ke date no swan ibla = Mi komprenas, ke tio ne eblas * Mi no siel ke hi swel en os te dome = Mi ne sciis, ke ri estis en sia domo "Ke" anstataŭigante xen- vortoj Kiam kunteksto permesas kaj xen- vorto estas ĉu tro longa, evidenta, aŭ simple igas frazon malbena, oni povas anstataŭigi ĝin per la vorteto "ke": * Hi swan wome ke dorman hoer (asntataŭ "xenule") = Ri estas la homo, kiu dormas ĉi tie * Data womire, ke te dome swan ega, swan mi te penge (anstataŭ "xenule") = Tiu homo, kies domo estas granda, estas mia amiko * Tu swan ke te aytise? (instead of "xenule") = Kies parentino vi estas? * Tu legan ke kitabe? (instead of "xena") = Kiun libron vi legas? * Date swan ke? (instead of "xene") = Kio estas tio? * Mi te awte swan ke? (instead of "xener") = Kie estas mia libro? * Kos ke tusu karel date? (instead of "xene") = Kial vi faris tion? Tagoj, monatoj kaj jaroj La nomoj de la semajntagoj estas kreitaj simile al kiel el la ĉina kaj la portugala, per numeroj. Ankaŭ monatonomoj. En la sistemo lundo estas la unua tago de la semajno. La sistemo estas vere simpla: nombro + a (por ordiga numero) + rote. Ekzistas du vortoj por "tago" en Terwene, unu signifas la tutan tagon de 24 horoj (rote), kaj la alia signifas la tempon dum kiu la suno brilas sur regiono (sole), kiu ankaŭ signifas "Suno". Monatoj estas kreitaj en la sama maniero sed per la vorto "lune" kiu signifas kaj "luno" kaj "monato". Kaj "semajno" estas lun+ab+e, kio signifas "ono de la monato". La vorto por jaro estas "yare". La sistemo por montro daton estas dd/mm/yyyy. Ni vidu kelkajn ekzemplojn: * Mi naskel ces sana hore he dosabe dosarote degwana (rote) de kwaralune wan naw naw co ** Mi naskis je la 3a horo kaj duono la mardo dudeka de aprilo mil naŭcent naŭdek ok * Mi dormel dur lunabe = Mi dormis dum semajno Eble vi demandas vin "kio okazas inter la 1a kaj la 7a de ĉiu monato? ĉar Wanarote estas lundo, ne unua tago de la monato". Nu, plej eble oni simple dirus nur "wana" (unua) por la dato kaj "Wanarote" por lundo, sed ankaŭ oni povus meti la adjektivon post la vorto: "rote wana"; por klarigi ke temas pri dato kaj ne lundo, or simple esperi ke la kunteksto estos sufiĉa por kompreni pri kiu temas. Ekzample, se iu diras "wana rote de Kwaralune", ĝi klare ne signifas "lundo de aprilo", sed "unua tago de aprilo". Oftaj frazetoj * Haye = Saluton * Bona rote = Bonan tagon (iam ajn) * Bona sole = Bonan tagon (dum la suno brilas) * Bona kisole = Bonan nokton * Bona morne = Bonan matenon * Bona kimorne = Bonan vesperon * Til sun = Ĝis baldaŭ * Til posrote = Ĝis morgaŭ * Kihaye = Adiaŭ/Ĝis * Xyexe = Dankon * Kixyexe = Nedankinde * Preye = Bonvolu * Ihane = Pardonon * Bonhocanende = Bonvenon * (Tu swan) xeno? = Kiel vi fartas/estas? (sing.) * (Tusu swan) xeno? = Kiel vi fartas/estas? (pl.) * Bono, he tu(su)? = Bone, kaj vi? * Bona mancare! = Bonan manĝadon! * Bona boyage! = Bonan vojaĝon! * Helse! = Bonan sanon! Prepozicioj Grava noto: kiam prepozicioj estas uzataj solaj (ili ne vere funkcias kiel prepozicio sed kiel adverbo), oni rekomentas meti ilin ĉe la finon de frazo aŭ en loko kie ili kreas malpliajn miskomprenojn, aŭ oni povas meti komon post ilin por klarigi. To “al” direkto * Hi hocanon to urbe = ri venos al la urbo * Hi kahadan to hisu = ri parolas al ili Ces '''“ĉe” * Mi te penge swan ces porde = mia amiko estas ĉe la pordo * Mi te erme swan ces tawile = mia sahodo estas ĉe la tablo * Hi swan ces angle = ri estas ĉe angulo '''Fro “el/de”, pozicio aŭ tempo * Mi canel fro ange to mi te dome = Mi iris el la angulo ĝis mia domo * Hisu swan kronules fro wan naw naw co = Ili estas rojaloj ekde 1998 * Hi swan fro Argentine = Ri estas el Argentino * So swan fro arbaxe = Ĝi estas farita el ligno Te “-a” posedo * Lukas te kitabe = La libro de Luko * Hoa awte swan egikere te = Tiu ĉi estas la aŭto de la universitato De “de/da” montras iun rilaton aŭ kvanton * Kitaboteke de urbe (Urbe te kitaboteke) = la urba biblioteko * Peye de kafe = taso da kafo Dur '“dum” * Dur mi mancel, hi trinkel = Dum mi manĝis, ri trinkis * Mi no futan dur mornes = Mi ne promenas dum matenoj E'n “en” * Mi residan en data dome = Mi loĝas en tiu domo * Mi ikan en egikere = Mi studas en universitato * Tu swan en xor kien ma? = Ĉu vi estas ene aŭ ekstere? Kien '"ekster" * Tu swan kien dome ma? = Ĉu vi estas ekster la domo? * Misu canay (to) kien = Ni iru eksteren '''Til '"ĝis” * Mi mancel til nawa hore = Mi manĝis ĝis la 9a horo * Misu ranay til dome! = Ni kuru ĝis la domo! '''Ko “kun” * Mi mancan mafes ko frutakwe = Mi manĝas pomojn kun suko * Ko tu mi swan mas bono = Kun vi mi estas pli bone * Hi residan ko hi te ermes = Ri loĝas kun siaj sahodoj Kiko '''“sen” ne kun * Mi trinkan kafe kiko late = Mi trinkas kafon sen lakto '''Par “por” * Mi karel hoe par tu = Mi faris ĉi tion por vi * Hi karan keykes par kimayar = Mi faras kukojn por vendi * Peye par ubalkole = glaso por vino Kos '''“ĉar/pro” * Kos date mi no mayan mafes = Pro tio mi ne aĉetas pomojn * Hi no hocanon kos os te kihelse = Ri ne venos pro sia malsano * Mi no mancan kos mi ne xihwan date = Mi ne manĝas ĉar mi ne ŝatas tion '''Xya “sub” * Womihe swan xya tawile = Infano estas sub la tablo * Mi canel (to) xya awte = Mi iris sub la aŭton * Hi swan xya = Ri estas sube Sor “sur” * Swan mafes sor tawile = Estas pomoj sur la tablo Super "super" * Tayres udanan super misu te awte = Birdoj flugas super nia aŭto Tayti '“anstataŭ” * Mi trinkan tayti tu = Mi trinkas anstataŭ vi * Mi trinkan tayti mancar = Mi trinkas anstataŭ manĝi * Tayti, tu mancan = Anstataŭe vi manĝas '''Amam '"antaŭ" nur por loko * Mi swan amam tu te dome = Mi estas antaŭ via domo 'Kiamam '"malantaŭ" * Mi swan kiamam tu = Mi estas malantaŭ vi 'Pre '"antaŭ" nur por tempo * Premorne = frua mateno * Mi naskel pre baha tempe = Mi naskiĝis antaŭ longa tempo * Pre mi dormekel mi mancel = Antaŭ mi dormis, mi manĝis * Pre dormekar mi mancel = Antaŭ ekdormi, mi manĝis * Mi kitutim sentel date pre = Mi neniam sentis tion antaŭe 'Pos '"post" nur por tempo * Pos dormendar mi mancel = Post vekiĝi mi manĝis * Pos mi dormendel mi mancel = Post kiam mi vekiĝis, mi manĝis * Mi karon date pos = Mi faros tion poste '''Pas "apud" * Mi swan pas awte = Mi estas apud la aŭto * Xene swan pas tu? = Kio estas apud vi? Far "for/malproksime" * Mi swan far = Mi estas for * Date swan far misu = Tio estas for de ni * Canay far! = Foriru! Kifar '"proksime" * Mi swan kifar tu = Mi estas proksike de vi * Misu canay somer kifar = Ni iru ien proksime * Data kifara kafere swan bona = Tiu proksima kafejo estas bona '''Haw '"pri" * Tu sian haw xene? = Pri kio vi scias? 'Tra '"tra" * Tra winteporde encanan winte = Tra la fenestro eniras vento 'Cirki '"ĉirkaŭ" * Cirki sandeg = proksimume tridek * Cirkicanar = ĉirkaŭiri * Cirki dome swan awtes = Ĉirkaŭ la domo estas aŭtoj '''Inter "inter" * Internatyona = internacia * Mi swan inter arbes = Mi estas inter la arboj Anti '''"kontraŭ" * Anti kihelse = kontraŭ malsano * Anti mure = kontraŭ la muro * Mi swan anti tu = Mi estas kontraŭ vi '''Per "per" * Hi hocanon per awte = Ri venos per aŭto * Mi martilan per martile = Mi martelas per martelo Kiper '''"sen" sen ilo * Mi martilan kiper martile = Mi martelas sen martelo '''Tran "trans" * Mi te dome swan tran sadake = Mia domo estas trans la strato * Tran data nade swan otra lande = Trans tiu rivero estas alia lando Bey '''"preter" * Misu canay (to) bey urbe = Ni iru preter la urbo * Womoge kitutim canel bey Lune = La homaro neniam iris preter la luno '''Exeti "krom" * Mi mancan tute exeti mafes = Mi manĝas ĉion krom pomoj * Tutules hocanel exeti tu = Ĉiuj venis krom vi Prefiksoj * Ho-''' el ho-korelativoj, tiu ĉi radiko ankaŭ estas uzata por montri proksimeco, same kiel la vorteto "ĉi". Multaj el ĝiaj uzoj estas ne nepraj, ekzemple oni povas uzi "canar" kun la signifo "veni" sed por esti pli klara eblas uzi "hocanar" ** canar = iri ➜ hocanar = veni ** canendar = alveni ➜ hocanendar = alveni (al tiu ĉi loko, laŭ la parolanto) ** lenar = porti (el unu loko al alia) ➜ holenar = porti (el alia loko al ĉi tie) * 'Law-' bo- ** aytise = parentino ➜ lawaytise = boparentino ** lawe = law * 'Disi- '''dis- ** denar = doni ➜ disidenar = disdoni ** disio = dise ** disiar = disigi * '''Ex-' eks- ** presidante = prezidanto ➜ expresidante = eksprezidanto ** exa = eksa * 'Ki-' "mal-" ** mayar = aĉeti ➜ kimayar = vendi ** tonge = oriento ➜ kitonge = okcidento ** nora = norda➜ kinora = suda ** kia = mala (adj) ** kio = male ** sendar = sendi ➜ kisendar = ricevi * 'Pre-' antaŭ ** histore = historio➜ prehistore = prahistorio ** bisar = vidi ➜ prebisar = antaŭvidi ** morne = mateno ➜ premorne = frua mateno ** ayte = parento ➜ preayte = praparenco * '''Re- '''re- ** sendar = sendi ➜ resendar = resendi ** kahar = diri ➜ rekahar = ripeti ** reo ➜ ree * '''Mis- '''mis- ** tafahar = kompreni ➜ mistafahar = miskompreni ** usar = uzi ➜ misusar ➜ misuzi ** miso = mise * '''Far- for- ** bisar = vidi ➜ farbisatore = televidilo ** farbise = televido * Dosab(a)-''' duon- ** hore = horo ➜ dosabahore = duonhoro * 'Kwasi-' kvazaŭ-, duon- ** nome = nomo ➜ kwasinome = kaŝnomo ** dyose = dio ➜ kwasidyose = duondio ** ihe = fizo ➜ kwasiihe = bofizo '''Sufiksoj Krom la kvin verbaj sufiksoj jam montritaj el la verba sekcio, ekzistas pluraj aliaj: * '-abl- '''kapabla ** bisar = vidi ➜ kibisabla = kapabla vidi ** swimar = naĝi ➜ swimabla = kapabla naĝi ** ablar = povi, kapabli ** abla = kapabla * '-ibl- '-ebl- ** bisibla = videbla ** mancar = manĝi ➜ mancibla = manĝebla ** ibla = ebla * '-ul-''' -ul-, -an-, -ist- ** Argentine = Argentino ➜ argentinule = argentinano ** anti = kontraŭ ➜ antiule = kontraŭulo ** fenfa = riĉa ➜ fenfule = riĉulo ** krone = krono ➜ kronule = rojalo ** kimayar = vendi ➜ kimayule = vendisto * '-wen- '''lingvo ** Enge = Anglio ➜ Engewene = la angla ** Franse = Francio ➜ Franswene = la franca ** Cine = Ĉinio ➜ Cinwene = la ĉina ** Israele = Israelo ➜ Israelwene = la hebrea ** ''Kelkaj lingvoj, kiuj ne povas esti derivitaj el loko aŭ gento, ne uzas la sufiksoj -wen- kaj eĉ povas funkcii kiel propra nomo, sen uzi la e-finaĵon *** Esperanto = Esperanto *** Latine = Latino *** Klingon(e) = la klingona * '-ax-' -aĵ- ** mancar = manĝi; mance = manĝo ➜ mancaxe = manĝaĵo ** dulca = dolĉa ➜ dulcaxe = dolĉaĵo ** arbe = arbo ➜ arbaxe = ligno ** en = in ➜ enaxe = enhavo * '-es- '-ec- ** bela = bela ➜ belese = beleco ** gara = varma; varmo = warmth ➜ garese = temperaturo ** ekwala = egala ➜ ekwalese = egaleco ** libra = libera ➜ librese = libereco ** ule = ulo; ulese = individueco ** Kiam oni substantivigas adjektivon kaj ĝi jam signifas la eco, -es- ne estas necesa: *** fasta = rapida ➜ faste = rapido (=fastese) * '-il-' -il- ** tingaxarte = muziko ➜ tingaxartile = muzikilo ** ile = ilo * '-og-' -ar- -op- ** arbe = arbo ➜ arboge = arbaro ** bede = ŝafo ➜ bedoge = ŝafaro ** wome = homo ➜ womoge = (la) homaro * '-ib-' -em- ** krear = krei ➜ kreiba = kreema ** kahadar = paroli ➜ kahadiba = parolema ** rekahar = ripeti ➜ rekahiba = ripetema ** imaginar = imagi ➜ imaginiba = imagema * '-ind- '-ind- ** legar = legi ➜ leginda = leginda ** acetar = akcepti ➜ acetinda = akceptinda ** xyexar = danki ➜ xyexinda = dankinda * '-eyn- '-uj- ** male = mono ➜ maleyne = monujo ** kigara = malvarma ➜ kigareyne = fridujo ** eyne = ujo * '-ist-' -ist- ** dente = dento ➜ dentiste = dentisto ** helsar = kuraci ➜ helsiste = kuracisto ** pyane = piano ➜ pyaniste = pianisto ** Budha (aŭ Budhe) = Budho ➜ budhiste = budhisto * '-ism-' -ism- ** Kristo = Kristo ➜ kristisme = kristanismo ** Budha = Budho ➜ budhisme = budhimso ** Marx(e) = Markso ➜ marxisme = marksismo ** socie = socio ➜ sociisme = socialismo * '-ator- '''maŝino, parto de maŝino, aparato, aŭ sistemo kiu realigas la agon de la verbo (ĝi NE estas uzata por la homo kiu realigas tian agon, -ist- aŭ -ul- estas uzataj en tiuj kazoj, kaj radikoj prefere ne finu per -ator, se neologismo estas necesa por laboristo, oni uzu -ador en la radiko) ** faste = rapido; baryar = ŝanĝi; fastebaryar = plirapidigi ➜ fastebaryatore = akcelilo ** udanar = flugi ➜ udanatore = aviadilo, flugmaŝino ** winge = flugilo ➜ wingudanatore = aviadilo ** aspe = helico ➜ aspudanatore = helikoptero ** ciswar = kalkuli ➜ ciswatore = kalkulilo * '-obl- '-obl- ** dosobla = duobla ** sanoblar = triobligi ** kwarobla = kvarobla ** oblar = obligi * '-ab- '-on-, parto ** dosabe = duono ** sanabar = disigi en tri partoj ** kwarabe = kvarono ** lune = luno ➜ lunabe = semajno ** abar = dividi ** abe = ono * '-al- koloro ** blode = sango ➜ blodala = ruĝa ** banane = banano➜ bananala = flava ** akaxe = ĉielo ➜ akaxala = blua ** orange = oranĝo ➜ orangala = oranĝkolora ** plante = planto ➜ plantala = verda ** ube = vinbero ➜ ubala = violkolora ** lume = lumo➜ lumala = blanka ** kilume = mallumo ➜ kilumala = nigra ** rake = cindro ➜ rakala = griza ** kafe = kafo ➜ kafala = bruna ** ale = koloro ** Por diri "helblua", "malhelblua" kaj similaj, la vorto "(ki)luma" aŭ la prefikso "(ki)lum-" estas uzataj: *** lumakaxala = helblua *** kilumakaxala = malhelblua *** lumrakala = helgriza *** lum(a)blodala = rozkolora (helruĝa) * '-eg- '-eg- ** lafar = ridi ➜ lafegar = ridegi ** winte = vento ➜ wintege = forta vento ** gara = varma ➜ garega = varmega ** kigara = malvarma ➜ kigarega = malvarmega ** ega = ega, granda * '-it- '-et- ** lafar = ridi ➜ lafitar = rideti ** winte = vento ➜ wintite = brizo ** lage = lago ➜ lagite = laguno ** nade = rivero ➜ nadite = rivereto ** gara = varma ➜ garita = varmeta ** kigara = malvarma ➜ kigarita = malvarmeta ** safine = ŝipo ➜ safinite = boato ** ita = eta, malgranda * '-er- '-ej- ** mayar = aĉeti ➜ mayere = vendejo ** mancar = manĝi ➜ mancere = manĝejo, restoracio * '-otek- '''loko por savi kolekton de io ** kitabe = libro ➜ kitaboteke = biblioteko ** male = mono ➜ maloteke = banko * '-im- 'tempo, momento, sezono ** gara = varma ➜ garime = somero ** kigara = mallvarma ➜ kigarime = vintro ** flore = floro ➜ florime = printempo ** foyle = folio ➜ foylime = aŭtuno * '-ar- 'tiu ĉi estas la infinitiva finaĵo, kaj oni povas uzi ĝin kun aliaj finaĵoj por reprezenti la signifon de la verbo se la radiko ne klare reprezentas ĝin (ekz. la Esperanta radiko "kron-" estas pli rilata al la substantivo "krono" ol al la verbo "kroni", tial en Esperanto oni diras "kronado" por nomi la agon) ** "krone" signifas "krono", kaj "kronar" signifas "kroni", sed por diri la nomon de agon oni ne povas uzi "krone" por la signifo de kronado, do oni uzas "kronare" ** martile = martelo; martilar = marteli ➜ martilare = martelado * '-ic- '-er- ** sande = sablo ➜ sandice = sablero ** sale = salo ➜ salice = salero ** himpate = neĝo ➜ himpatice = neĝero ** towfe = hararo ➜ towfice = haro * '-idr-''' -estr- ** urbe = urbo ➜ urbidre = urbestro ** probince = provinco ➜ probincidre = guberniestro ** lande = lando ➜ landidre = prezidanto, ĉefministro ** safine = ŝipo ➜ safinidre = ŝipestro * '-ih-' -id-, fizo ** wome = homo ➜ womihe = infano ** myawe = kato ➜ myawihe ➜ katido ** faraxe = papilio ➜ faraxihe = raŭpo ** kronule = rojalo ➜ kronulihe = prenso * '-is- -ir- -ip- '-in-, -iĉ-, -ip- respektive. ** ayte = parento ➜ aytise = parentino; aytire = parentiĉo; aytipe = parentipo ** ampenge = koramiko ➜ ampengise = koramikino; ampengire = koramikiĉo ** ihe = fizo ➜ ihise = fizino; ihire = fiziĉo ** ise = ino (genro por homoj, biologia sekso por bestoj) ** ire = iĉo (genro por homoj, biologia sekso por bestoj) ** ipe = ipo (neduumeco por homoj, interseksa/hermafrodita por bestoj aŭ aliaj estaĵoj) ** Tiuj ĉi sufiksoj ne estu uzataj ekscese, nur kiam estas vere necese mencii la genron/sekson de homo/estaĵo. * '-ik- '''scienco (aŭ pseŭdoscienco) kiu studas specifan temon (vortoj kiuj finiĝas per -iko aŭ -logio en Esperanto) ** ike = scienco ** nume = nombro ➜ numike = matematiko ** wene = lingvo ➜ wenike = lingvistiko ** dyose = dio ➜ dyosike = teologio ** helse = sano ➜ helsike = medicino ** bite = vivo ➜ bitike = biologio '''Ki- kaj no-' La vorto no povas esti uzata en simila maniero ol ki- ''sed ili ne signifas la samn, la unua estas la neado de la signifo, la dua estas la mala signifo. Ofte ambaŭ donas tre similan aŭ tute saman signifon, en tiuj kazoj ''ki-'' estu uzata, sed ''no povas esti uzata kiam ki-'' ne kreas la ĝustan signifon aŭ tute ne sencas. Estas vortoj kiujn oni povus krei per ''ki-'', sed du apartaj radikoj estis uzataj, ĉar aŭ pli mallonga radiko estis necesa (ekz. prepozicioj), aŭ radiko komencanta per vokalo estis necesa (ekz. sufiksoj kiel ''eg kaj it), aŭ la du vortoj devis esti malsamaj por pli bona komprenebleco. '''Familiaj vortoj Ekzistas kvar ĉefaj famili-vortoj: * ayte = parento (gepatro) * ihe = fizo (gefilo) * erme = sahodo (gefrato) * espe = eŝo (geedzo) Per tiuj, plus la sufiksoj -is-/-ir-/-ip- por genro, kaj la sufiksoj -it-/-eg- por aĝo, oni povas krei preskaŭ ĉiun familivorton necesan en la plimulto de kulturoj. Ekzemple: * aytayte = abo * aytiraytise = parentino de mia parentiĉo * ermihe = nievo * ayterme = ĉaĉo * aytermespe = eŝo de ĉaĉo * aytermihe = kuzeno * ihihe = nepoto * ermisite = pli juna sahodino * ermirege = pli maljuna sahodiĉo * ermespire = eŝo de sahodo * kaj multaj multaj aliaj... Mallongaj vortoj ne klasigindaj Kelkaj vortoj kaj frazoj en multaj lingvoj kiel "tre", "tro", "ankaŭ", "kaj", "sed", "almenaŭ", ktp., estas malfacile klasigeblaj kaj ofte ne sekvas la samajn regulojn en malsamaj lingvoj. En Terwene pluraj tiuj vortoj estas specialaj same kiel la finaĵoj, la ciferoj, la tabelvortoj kaj la pronomoj. Tie ĉi estas listo de ĉiuj tiaj vortoj ĝis nun: * He 'kaj ** Mi mancan pane he trinkan cate = Mi manĝas panon kaj trinkas teon * '''Or '(inkluziva) aŭ * 'Xor '(neinkluziva) aŭ * '''Tan '''sed * '''Hen '''tre ** Tu swan hen bela = Vi estas tre bela * '''Tay tro ** Data swan tay ega = Tiu estas tro granda * Amba '''ambaŭ * '''Ye '''ankaŭ ** Mi aman wofes, mi aman ye myawes = Mi amas hundojn, mi amas ankaŭ katojn ** Tu mancan pane, ye mi mancan pane = Vi manĝas panon, ankaŭ mi manĝas panon * '''Mas '''plus, plu, pli ** "Plus" en matematiko: Wan mas dos swan san = Unu plus du estas tri ** "Pli (da)" por kvantoj: Mi bolan mas pane = Mi volas pli da pano ** "Pli" en komparoj: Tu swan mas tala ke mi = Vi estas pli alta ol mi ** "(Ne) plu": Mi no mas dorman bono = Mi ne plu dormas bone * '''Mos ** "La plej" en komparoj: Mi swan mos tala = Mi estas la plej alta ** Mose '''"maksimumo": Xenun swan mose? = Kiom estas la maksimumo? ** '''Mosa "maksimuma": Kimosa ose swan deg = La maksimuma kvanto estas dek ** Moso '''"maksimume": Mi bolan moso deg = Mi volas maksimume dek * '''Kimas ** "Minus" en matematiko: San kimas dos swan wan = Tri minus du estas unu ** "Malpli (da)" por kvantoj: Mi xihwan ko kimas sukare = Mi ŝatas kun malpli da sukero ** "Malpli" en komparoj: Hi swan kimas tala ke tu = Ri estas malpli alta ol vi * Kimos ** "La malplej" en komparoj: Tu swan kimos teliga = Vi estas la malplej inteligenta ** Kimose '"minimumo": Xenus swan kimos'e? = Kiom estas la minimumo? ** Kimosa '"minimuma": Kimosa ose swan deg = La minimuma kvanto estas dek ** '''Kimoso '"almenaŭ/minimume": Kimoso deg womes hocanel = Almenaŭ dek homoj venis * '''Kwasi ** "Preskaŭ": Mi kwasi canendan = Mi preskaŭ alvenas ** +no '''"apenaŭ": Mi kwasi no dorman = Mi apenaŭ dormas * '''Ankor ** "Ankoraŭ": Hi ankor mancan = Ri ankoraŭ manĝas * Yam ** "Jam": Mi yam tafahan = Mi jam komprenas ** + no "ne plu": Mi yam no mancan rowe = Mi ne plu manĝas viandon * Sun '''baldaŭ * '''Preroto '''hieraŭ * '''Horoto '''hodiaŭ * '''Posroto '''morgaŭ * '''Roto tage * Lunabo '''semajne * '''Luno monate * Yaro 'jare * '''Iben '''eĉ ** Iben tu tafahan date = Eĉ vi komprenas tion * '''Hus 'ĵus ** Mi hus karel so = Mi ĵus faris ĝin * '''Tuy '''tuj ** Hocanay tuy! = Venu tuj! '''Pliaj vortogrupoj Partoj de bestoj kaj homoj * Kepe = ekstremaĵo, limbo, membro ** Sorkepe = brako ** Xyakepe = kruro ** Kiamamkepe = vosto ** Gandar = flari ➜ gandile = nazo ➜ gandilkepe = rostro * Bisar = vidi ➜ bisile = okulo * Gandar = flari ➜ gandile = nazo * Tingar = aŭdi ➜ tingile = orelo * Onte = lipo ** Ontoge = buŝo * Oste = osto * Towfe = hararo * Bisiltowfe = okulharoj * Frente = frunto * Bisilfrente = brovo * Pyele = haŭto * Xente = korpo * Mane = mano * Kepite = fingro * Fute = piedo * Kepitedire = ungo (dire = ŝirmilo) * Neke = kolo * Maneneke = manartiko * Pensar = pensi ➜ pensile = cerbo * Towe = kapo * Towmyene = vizaĵo * Dile = koro * Dente = dento Ĉambroj * Rume = ĉambro * Cefar = kuiri ➜ cefrume = kuirejo * Dormar = dormi ➜ dormerume = dormoĉambro * Mancar = manĝi ➜ mancerume = manĝoĉambro * Limpar = lavi ➜ limperume = lavĉambro * Banar = bani ➜ banerume = banĉambro * Necesar = necesi ➜ necesrume = necesejo * Bite = vivo ➜ bitrume = salono Persono, homo, viro kaj virino La vorto por "homo", "viro", "virino", estas "wome", kiu povas havi sufikson por montri genron. Tamen, malgraŭ la fakto kelkaj lingvoj kiel la ĉina havas nur unu vorto por la signifoj "persono" kaj "homo", mi decidis havi apartan vorton por "persono", ĉar homoj estas specio, dum persono estas pli-malpli hom-inteligenta estaĵo. Pensu pri tio, ĉu ni dirus ke Artefarita Inteligento (AI) kiu estas tiel inteligenta kaj konsci-hava kiel homoj, estas homo aŭ persono? Ankaŭ, la vorto "persono" estas uzata por aliaj signifoj, ekzemple "jura persono". Do, la vorto por tio estas "persone". IUPAC nomado Alkanoj (alkanes), alkenoj (alkenes) and alkinoj (alkines) uzas Terwene-nombroj kiel prefiksoj. * Wanalkane = metano * Dosalkene = etano * Degwanalkine = undekino Similaj prefiksoj kaj sufiksoj estu uzataj el Terwenaj vortoj por krei sciencajn vortojn multe pli kompreneblaj por nesciencistoj, ne nur sciencistoj kiuj studis dum jaroj. 'Ekzempla teksto' Marso (planedo) Vikipedia artikolo "Marse (planete). Marse swan kwara planete fro Sole he dosa mas ita planete en Sola Sisteme pos Merkure. So han nome de roma dyose de harbe, he so plurimo swan nomeda "Blodala Planete" kos blodaloyda fera oxigaxe sor os te myene denan to so blodaloyda oyde xena swan kibehifa inter astes bisibla to akela bisile. Marse swan petra planete ko kidensa ayreparate, so han myena myases oyda to Lune te krateres he to Tere te bales, sahares, he pola barfa parates. Marse te rota imege he gara cikle ye swan oyda to Tere te, xeno swan kline xena kosan gara cikle. Sor Marse swan Olimpus Monte, mos ega hwomonte he dosa mos tala koneda monte en Sola Sisteme, he ye swan Bale Marineris xena swan wan de mos ega bales en Sola Sisteme. Kirofa Norapola Diprese en nora dosabesfire okupan kwardeg interpaye de planete he iblo swan egega kratere. Marse han dos lunes: Fobose he Deymose, xena swan ita he ko kiregula morfe. Sosu iblo swan kapteda astites, xeno 5261 Eureka, wan Marsa troyane." Vortaro Vortaro kun anglaj, hispanaj kaj Esperantaj tradukoj kaj ekzemploj. Kontakto Ekzistas la Telegrama grupo por diskutado. Aliĝu se vi havas demandojn! __NOEDITSECTION__